About 70.8% of the surface the Earth's terrain is covered by water, with much of the continental shelf below sea level.
As the population of our planet approaches seven billion, there is an increasing demand for greater amounts of electrical power and a need to minimize pollution of the environment caused by generating said electrical power.                U.S. Pat. No. 7,471,009 (Davis, et al.) entitled “Underwater Ducted Turbine” discloses a turbine for generating electrical power from water or air flow comprising at least one rotor disk having a plurality of hydrofoil blades, a guide vanes, a cylindrical housing, and a generator means. A rim generator comprising a magnet race rotor rim and fixed stator coils in the housing is used. The apparatus is fitted with a screen to stop the ingress of debris and marine life, and a skirt augmenter device to reduce the Betz effect. The apparatus is preferably for sub-sea deployment and driven by tidal currents, but may be powered by river current or wave driven air or by wind.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,279,803 (Bosley) entitled “Ocean Current Power Generator” discloses an apparatus and method for generating electricity from the movement of seawater in ocean currents. An impeller is set within a stationary frame. The impeller rotates around a non-moving shaft. There are four sets of electromagnetic coils, two of which are stationary, and two of which rotate with the impeller.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,413 (Atiya) entitled “Tidal Energy System” is a structure capable of extracting energy from the potential and kinetic energies of the tides, as well as from ocean waves and offshore wind. Its components operate synergistically in multiple capacities to extract energy from these sources. The system is structured so that it can be operated integrally with electrolyzer and fuel cell technology to produce on demand power thus eliminating the pulse character of conventional tidal power.        
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.
It is an object of the present invention to implement an apparatus for a Brushless DC turbo-hydro electric generator that overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art.
There is a need, therefore, for an efficient brushless DC turbo-hydro electric generator, which can harness tidal energy with a minimal environmental impact. The energy produced should be dependable, limitless, and free of greenhouse gases.
The Brushless DC Turbo-Hydro electric generator of the present invention satisfies these needs